Up in the Clouds: an SYOT
by goldden eyes
Summary: He drove me to this. It is his fault that we have the games now. But, we just need to fight through it, try and forget the lives lost, and make it for the next ten years or so. Because, without the games, we have no Panem. And without Panem, Cirrus will fall. An SYOT. UPDATE: NOT DEAD. Still looking for submissions!
1. Chapter 1

**THIRD THING TODAY, I AM ON A ROLL! This is also an SYOT.**

* * *

I look out on to the crowds of the capital. The grand Capital of Cirrus, The country of which I ruled. I walk up to the podium that had been placed.

"Hello, everyone." I say, and try to ignore the nots in my stomach. This was being broadcasted everywhere, all 13 of my districts, the capital, and all of panem.

"As some of you have been whispering about, the bad relations between Cirrus and Panem have been confirmed." I Wait for the gasps to die down.

"Now, I have been talking with president snow, and we have come to an agreement, to keep on getting resources, and people. And the only way to do it... was..." I stop and take a deep breath. "It is with a heavy heart that I say we have enstated the Hunger games in Cirrus." I can't imagine how the people in the districts are feeling right now.

"However, we have made a few... modifications. 19 year olds will have to participate...in exchange that 12 year olds don't have to." I wait a moment. "Also... all 13 districts... along with the Capitol will be competing." I hear angry cries from the capital people, that their children will go into the games as well." how ever... in exchange for that, up to 3 people can win the games. Two of them must be in the same district, and all 3 of them must be in an alliance. If two people from the same district are left, and they are in an alliance, the two of them will win. I plan on keeping the hunger games hear for only as long as needed. I thank you for you're time. Reapings will be August 18th." With that I walk off stage.

Today is July 31st. It was August 1st in some parts of Cirrus.

* * *

**DISTRICTS:**

**1: Masonry**

**2: luxury**

**3: textiles**

**4: transportation **

**5: technology**

**6: power**

**7: coal**

**8: lumber**

**9: grain**

**10: agriculture**

**11: livestock**

**12: fish**

**13: graphite**

**So, basically****, a little colony was formed, and they desperately need Panem's help. So, after a falling out, the only way Panem will continue to support them is to start the hunger games. Tribute application is found on my profile. I have 4 already (one is mine, 3 are my friends. They are not all guaranteed to win, in fact, one of them is a blood bath, and I feel sorry for him/her, even though they are not real people.**

**Please PM me your tributes.**


	2. First six tributes

I put on the last of my make up, and look in the mirror.

Everything about me was just so BLUE.

My makeup, from blue lipstick, to blue eyeliner, to blue hairstreaks.

My dress which was a blue that matched my eyes, and my shoes had sapphires be-dazzled on them.

Heck, even my name, Sapphire Starlight, was Just. So. Blue.

And blue gets depressing after a while. All the blue affected my personality, I hardly ever even payed attention to the terribly blue surroundings.

Today is the first ever reaping, and I'm going to volunteer. Because blue gets REALLY depressing after a while, and I don't have the guts to kill my self.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Our escort, Zindra Mangus, comes on stage."Hello everyone! Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, And welcome to the first annual Cirrus Hunger Games!" She claps her hands while looking out into the crowd. "Now, we have a special video to show all of you, about the glorious hunger games, and I hope you enjoy it!"

They play the video, about how Cirrus was formed from Panem, and they thrived hand in hand. Until Cirrus started to leave the cover of Panem, but, came back "better then ever" with the Hunger games.

"Alright everyone! It is time for our spare tributes to be chosen!"

...Spare tributes?

"And may the odds be ever in your favor." She says, quoting the famous line. She walks over to the girls' bowl. "Ladies first!" She yells out into the crowd. She puts her hand into the bowl, and feels around. "Morain G-"

"I VOLUNTEER!" I yell "I volunteer as tribute." I walk up to the stage.

"Ah yes! A volunteer! Now, could you tell us your name, and how old you are?"

I stear into the escort's eyes, and then out to the croud. "My name is Sapphire starlight and I'm 14 years old."

The escort looks happy, possibly and probably a fake smile. "Ah, yes, what a positively beautiful name!" She chirps. Looking out on the crowd once again, she says, "Now, for the boys!"

Before she can even stick her hand in the bowl, I hear an "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE" and a young man from the 17 year olds. He has curly sandy blonde hair, and is at least six feet tall. Very intimidaing, and probably a good ally in the arena.

"Ah, what a brave young man, volintearing like that! So, could you please tell us your name and age?"

"I am Cobalt Mamaligas, and I am 17 years old."

"Allright then!" We go to shake hands, and I see his face clearly. Far away, he may be intimidating, but up close, he looks like a lost puppy. And, everyone says "eyes are the windows to the soul" well, his soul won't last a day.

* * *

My mom and my dad come into the room, crying.

"Wh-why d-d-did you v-v-volentear?" My mom asks me, sobbing.

"Well, I just thought, why not? Nice change of scenery."

"NICE CHANGE OF SCENERY?" My fater yells at me.

"Yes." I reply. Just before they left I said "You know... blue is very depressing."

That just makes my mother cry harder.

* * *

Cobalt P.O.V.

I sit in the waiting room, waiting for...no one.

No parents.

No siblings.

No girlfriend.

No regular friends.

Or, at least TAMy didn't put any down on the tribute form.

I was raised in an orphanage, and there I was pretty much a loaner. I didn't even have any fight training. Just sit in my room. And read books. And then, when I ran out of books, I just re-read them.

So, here I am, waiting in an empty room, not really waiting for anything.

* * *

Aqua, district 2 girl

Slowly, my eyes opened. Today was Sunday, which ment no school. I turned over slightly, snugaling deeper into my covers, and closing my eyes again, before having them shoot back open.

Today, was Cirrus' first annual Hunger Games Reaping. I shoot out of bed, suddenly very awake. I look at my clock, and see how much time we have. Normaly, I am an early riser, so I think we should have an hour or so to get rea-

CRAP WE HAVE FIFTEEN MINETS.

I run out of my room, and upstairs to my parents room (which, took up the entire top floor) After I find that the door is locked, I bang on the door as hard as I can and yell "MOM, DAD, IT'S REAPING DAY!" I run back downstairs, To my room, and hurriedly run into the bathroom, to brush my teeth and put my hair up. I didn't have time for the style I was planning, so, I just put it half up, half down. Quickly walking out of my bathroom, I walk up to my closet, and pull something out of it, quickly putting it on. Then, grabbing a pair of white sandeles.

I look in the mirror.

My caremel, baby soft hair goes down to my back, well, the part that isn't up in a bun, anyway. The dress I picked out is a lovely aqua, and it matches my eyes, also why my parents named me Aqua. I tilt my head back to get a look at my sadly thin lips. Normaly, I would but on a lipstick that made them look fuller, but, I had no time today.

I run to the bottom floor of my house, with about three minutes left.

"Hurry hurry hurry!" My mother says, as we all run out the door.

We get there, and my parents go into the "observing section"* While I go over to get checked in

"You're late." Says the peacekeeper

"I know." I say, and run over to the 17 year old girl section. The Escort already has her hand in the girls bowl.

"Aqua-"

I hold my breath. There are plenty of Aquas in this district, no way could it be-

"-Moonstone!"

...me.

I put on a brave smile, although, I feel like I'm dyeing on the inside. I never trained! My mind starts to panic, and so does the rest of me.

_calm down_, I think, _You've danced all your life, you have strong legs, if anyone tries to attack you, You could easily out run them._

I hold onto that thought, as a brave boy volunteers, we shake hands and are led into different rooms of the Justice Building.

/-/-/-/-/-/

My father, Glitter and mother, Sparkle come in first.

"Aqua...I didn't think you would be picked..." my dad mumbles.

"I know. Niether did I. I mean... No one thinks they're going to be picked and then... they are."

"Why do they need to have the games?" my mother asks, her eyes shut tight to keep from crying.

I laugh, slightly. "Did you not watch the 'special announcement'? We need Panem. We spoke out agenst the Hunger Games, and for our punishment, we had to get them."

"Offly counter-productive, don't you think?" my dad asks me.

"Very. But in a way, Cirrus I just like a district. They have as much control over us as any one of the districts, except for a few hundred miles of land between us, there's a few thousand miles of ocean between us."

"Prommise me you'll come back?" My mom asks, teary eyed.

"We all know I can't mak that promise." I say, and a peace keeper comes in and takes them away.

Next to come in are my best friends, Lace and Shiny, both crying.

"How could you get picked?" Shiny asks me.

"Yeah, why couldn't it have been Ariel!" Lace adds on. (Ariel is a mean girl in our school)

"I don't know. Maybe some things are inevitable." I say.

"But, No one _likes_ Ariel! I hope she gets picked next year." Lace mumbles.

"That's no way to talk." I tell her.

"But, It's true, isn't it?" Shiny says.

"Yeah. I guess it is kind of true..." I say, and we all laugh.

"But, in all seriouness, in the non-existent case where I don't make it back"-I didn't want to give my parents false hope, but my friends, yeah."-I just want you two to know your the best friends someone could have asked for." I say, smiling.

We hug, and then it's time for them to leave.

* * *

Wayde, district 2 (luxury) boy

My alarm goes off, walking me up an hour earlier then I usually wake up.

I trudge downstairs to see my dad reading a news paper and may mom MAKEING breakfast

When my mother, Lake sees me coming down the stairs, she smiles at me. "Morning Wayde" She says.

"Morning, mom, morning dad." I say, and she places some pancakes and some buttered bread in front of me. I take a bite of the bread, happy to taste that it's very salty. See, I moved here from Panem's district four when I was fourteen. My parents were needed in a hospital that didnt have many doctors.

I was trained to be a career from age four, to volunteer and was devastated when I found about we were moving to a hunger games-free place, because ten years of my life would be going down the drain. But now, the hunger games are here, and Now, they won't need to.

"Wayde, are you going to...?" My fater, Oceneeus asks me.

"That **was** the original plan, wasn't it? To volunteer when I was 18?" I say "If I don't now, I won't a have another chance."

"Yes you will." My mother says, "19 year olds can be picked for the games." Huh. I actually forgot about that.

"Yes, but that would just be another year that I haven't been training." I say, trying to make her see logic, that I HAVE to enter these Games. "And I won't just be some victor. I'll be Cirrus' first. Imagine all the recognition I would get."

"True..." She mumbles.

After I finish eating, I go upstairs, and put on a cream colored muscle shirt, brown dress pants, and then, I tuck them into my black boots.

I look in the mirror. Dirty blonde hair in to the middle of my neck, sea green eyes, and I had a trident tattoed on my upper left arm. I had broad shoulders, and was very tall, but, I had thin lips. I wasn't very bad looking, and soon, as the first victor of Cirrus' games, I would have women flocking to me.

We all take the long walk to the Justice building, and I go to the 18-boys section. Our escort, Vendellyne Marigal, comes on stage. She shows us the video, and then, goes to reap the names. She pulls a name from the very top. "Aqua...Moonstone!" She says. A happy looking girl comes out of the 17-girl section. "And for the boy, She puts her hand deep in the bowl, and pulls out a name.

"Zackariah...Jennings!"

Not me. Here goes nothing!

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I yell, and walk up to the stage.

"And what is your name, young man?"

"My name is Wayde Bay, and I am 18 years old."

"Ah, lovely. Now, shake hands..." We do. "I give you our tributes from District Two for the first annual Hunger Games!" The crowd claps for us.

* * *

My parents walked into the room, smiles on their faces

"Hey, mom, hey dad." I say to them.

"So, you weren't kidding when you said you were volunteering, were you?" my mom asks.

"Nope!" I say with a smile on my as well.

"Your going to do great out there!" my dad says.

"I know. I can do this! I'm going to win. And, maybe even take that pretty girl back with me."

"Awwww, you have a crush!"

I blush, and say "Maybe."

"Ok, lets make a deal." My dad says. "You get yourself, and that girl back to district two."

"Ok, dad," I say "Deal."

"Oh, I can just see a wedding now!" My mom squeals.

"Yeah yeah, sure, I'll get married when I'm 18." I say sarcastically.

"You both come back!" I hear my dad say, as the peace keeper takes them out of the room.

"You know I will!" I yell back to them.

* * *

District 12 (seafood) girl, Sierna

I watch the sun rise from my place at the window.

I couldn't sleep. How, could anyone, with the Reapings today?

Even though it was ridiculously early, I went to my closet, and put my blue skirt, along with my blue blouse on, finishing it off with a pair of white flip-flops. I walk out to the kitchen, and start to make breakfast for my family, just some simple scrambled eggs.

My mother is first to come downstairs.

"Morning." She says.

"Morning." I say back, place ing some eggs on her plate

"Couldn't sleep?" she asks me, a sympathetic smile on her face.

"No. To scared."

"Oh, You'll be fine." My mother says, trying to re-assure me.

"Are you sure? I mean, I haven't even stared working yet. I dont even have any experience with this kind of stuff! What If I get picked? What If I die? What if I die **in the bloodbath?"**

"That's not going to happen!" says my brother, who just came into the kitchen. I put some eggs infront of him."If you get picked, I'll volunteer for you."

"Guys can't volunteer for girls, doofus."

"Oh... forgot about that..."

"You should eat, you know." my mother points out.

"I can't to nervous."

"You shouldn't be." Says my brother.

"Easy for you to say! You've been working with spears and knives for the past three years! Your NINETEEN, you would be able to be victor, easy-peasy. Me? Not so much."

"Ok, if you keep on talking like that, your going to jinx yourself."

That effectively shut me up until we got to the Justice Building.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Waiting is agony.

What our escort saais is a blur, and I don't even pay attention when they say the girls name. Only When a girl I vaguely remember from school jabs me in the ribs, do I pay attention.

"Sirena Orchan?" our escort calls again.

No. Nonononononononononon.

"Sirena? If you don't come up wilingly, we will have pease keepers come and get you."

I walk up, like a zombie, to the front of the stage.

I numbly shake the other boy's hand, and numbly notice that he is rather cute.

* * *

"OH MY GOD." My mom runs in, and puts her arms around me.

"Gah! Mom! Squishing me!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She says.

By now, my initial shock wore off.

"Hey, you know I could have volunteered, right?"

"Of course I do," I say, "But, don't worry, I'll take out the other tributes. I'll make it out alive."

"Yeah. You will." my brother says.

"You seem offley confident." my mother comments.

"Hey, If I say I win I will. Trying to 'good jinx' myself." I say with a smile.

"Haha. Good luck with that...But in all seriousness. Good luck. I hope you win."

"I will. I'll win so I can see you marry Elle." I say. Elle was his girlfriend, who he had proposed to a while ago."

"Promise!" he yells, but before I can, the door closes behind him.

"I will." I say, even though he can't hear it.

* * *

Diego, district 12 boy

I wake up, and put on my cloths, a white button down shirt, with beige shorts. I go into the bathroom and brush my jet black wavy hair, that's usually a mess, and start down to the Justice building. I didn't live with anyone, and seeing as 16 was the legal age to do almost anything in district 12, I moved out a year ago. I was pretty much a loner, Plus the scars in my face from various fishing incidents (I was very clumsy) I didn't exactly attract people, like some could.

Our escort goes on stage, and calls out the girls name.

"Sirena Orchan!"

No one came on stage.

One minute

Two.

"Sirena?"

Nothing.

"Sirena Orchan?"

"Sirena? If you don't come willingly, we will have peacekeepers come and get you."

Slowely, a girl, from the fifteen section comes on stage.

"And now for the boy! Diego Malinchak!"

I walk up with a poker face on.

Once we are in the Justice building, I sit down on the chair, looking out the "unbreakable glass" window.

* * *

**HERE IT IS! First /real/ chapter! Meet our first six tributes! We still need more! Also, I know I said I would be introducing EIGHT tributes, but, I can't find this one, and my friend couldn't get me an updated form on time, so, you will get eight next time! **

**Also, who would /you/ spend your sponsor points on? And if you submitted, you can't pick your own tribute. Like, when the game starts, you can spend them on your own tribute, but, for now, who is your favorite? (and remember, reviewing gets you sponsor points!)**


	3. The second five tributes

**Hello people! Meet our new tributes! I'm sure their owners worked very hard on them! Don't forget to leave a review, they get you sponsor points!**

**AND: That random star in the middle was to say: *I don't actually know WHAT that is called so... yeah. :)**

* * *

Wonder, District 1 (Masonary) girl

When I first open my eyes, I spring out of bed and run to my closet.

See, I didn't usually act so 'cheery', but today was reaping day

I lived in Panem's district one until I was sixteen, when we moved here to Cirrus. My parents thought it would be a good idea, as I would have the weapons training of the luxary district, and the strength training of the masonry District.

But, then they remembered their are no Hunger Games here, but now they are, and, I am going to Volunteer.

I put on my strapless blue dress, with an irridesent belt. I twirl, and smile at my reflection. I look pretty. I bend down and grab my shoes, (white flats, silver bows) and put them on.

This is it. I am going to Volunteer.

As I go down stairs, I see my parents look up and smile at me.

"Here's our local soon-to-be-victor!" My mom says.

"You don't know that, mom."

"Hey! I want you to drop thay 'never smiles' attitude and actuly be happy today! You're going to be Panem's first Victor!"

I smile, "Fine." I say, and sit down to eat my breakfast.

On the way to the Justice Building, I meet up with my friend Mercy. She was tall, with a flawless face, and long dark hair. She re-located from the Capitol, and now, without the make-up, the Capitol would see her as someone flawless, even if they were from the districts. As our parents talk about stuff going on at work, we walk ahead.

"So... are you going to Volunteer?" she asks me.

"Are you?"

"I don't know. My dad says they would like me and send me stuff. But... I wouldn't know how to _use_ said stuff."

"Oh. I might volunteer. I may not get many sponsers but, I would know how 'to use said stuff'" We laugh.

"Is that a good idea? You just said you won't get many sponsers..."

"I don't really know. I might. Plus, I have the weapons training of District One, er... Luxury. And the strength traing of Masonry. That's practically **insuring** a win."

At this point, we've already been signed in, and start to walk towards the section for the 18-girls.

"It is... as long as you still remember your friend once your rich and famous."

I laugh, "I will always remember my good friend Mercy."

"Hey, I'm your best friend!"

"You are, you are. Now sush, The escort is coming on stage."

They play the video, and then the escort says that it's time for the Tributes to be chosen, and she dips her hand in the bowl. "Cassidy Riddle!"

A girl starts to walk up from the 16 year old section.

"I Volunteer as Tribute!" I say

* * *

First to come in are my parents. They tell me that district one will be the district everyone wants to go to. My mother gives me her silver infinity necklace to use as a token in the arena.

Next to come in is Mercy. She says I'm very brave for volunteering. After that we talk arena strategy, until the Peacekeeper says She needs to go.

No one else comes in after her.

* * *

Ares District One Boy

I just stare at the ceiling, as I wasn't able to sleep all last night.

I was just lieing on the top of my bed, already weraring my blue shirt and jeans.

I don't want to wake up my parents, so, I just leave the house as quietly as I can. I just want this DONE and **over with**, hence why I'm so eager to get to the Justice Building.

After signing in, I go to the 16-boys section. After an hour or so, I meet up with my parrents who came to talk to me. They say I shouldn't have left, and I said I was sorry. they wish me luck, hoping to not get reaped.

Soon enough, the escort comes on stage.

"Cassidy Riddle!" After a few seconds, someone Volunteers.

"And, now for the boys' name!" She sticks her hand in the bowl, and reads out: "Ares Goldsmith!"

That's...my name. That's... she reaped me.

I break down on the spot, I can hear my family crying in the distance, and Peacekeepers have to carry me to the stage.

The escort looks simpithetic."Alright, now, shake hands."

We do, and then we are laed into the Justice Building.

No one visits me.

* * *

Max(ine) district 7 (coal) girl

My eyes open slowely, after a good night of sleep. I was 20, there was no chance of me getting reaped. But my little sister could.

My sister was 18, but she couldn't walk right. If she got picked, she would be a gonner, bloodbath tribute if I've ever seen one.

Me, my sister and my mother were the only ones in the house. My dad died when my I was a three years old, and before Lily was born. He died trying to get apples from a tall tree. He fell and couldnt catch the branches. Our mother moved here to District Seven, but Ten would have been preferable. So now, we're here and so are the hunger games. That's another reason my mom moved: to get away from The Games. But, they've caught up with us.

"Lily," I poke her, "Lily it's Reaping Day."

"I don't care. I want to sleep. Go without me." She turns over.

"Lily, if you don't get up this instant, I will cast a curse on you to make you get Reaped."

Nothing.

I mutter a bunch of nonsence.

"Now, you are going to be reaped." I say.

"Yeah right." She says, and gets up.

I get a sundress out of the closet and go to the bathroom to put it on. After my teeth are brushed and my hair is done, I walk out and go to the kitchen.

"Nervous?" I ask my mom.

"Very." She replies

"Hello!" My sister comes down the stairs wearing a sundress of her own.

"Nervous?" my mom asks her.

"No, not really. My names only in eight times." Lily says

"eight?!" I ask/yell.

"Yes. Eight. I took out two tessera for the each of us."

"Do we really NEED it?"

"We're the second poorest District in Cirrus, do you really need to **ask** if we need it?"

"Come on!" My mother says, "We don't want to be late!"

We all go to the Justice building, and as Lily leaves to sign in, I go to right behind the rope to the 18-girls section. As Lily gets there, I go under the rope. Not many of the girls look at me for doing so.

"Hey, what are you doing." she asks me

"Sticking by you. If you get picked, I'm going in for you. Me and mom have already planed this." I whisper it directly into her ear, so no one else can hear me.

"That's crazy!" she whisper/yells.

"I know."

The escort walks onstage and talks...then she shows the video...then she says it's time to pull out the names "And may the odds be forever in your favor."

She dips her hand into the girls bowl "Our lucky girl who will be representing District Seven will be," she opens the paper, "Lily DeMarco!"

No.

"Dont you dare try and stop me," I whisper into Lily's ear. I walk up on stage, with a poker face, but on the inside, I'm panicking. There is a three in twenty eight chance I am going to come back alive.

* * *

Leonard, district 7 boy

I wake up, and tip-toe away from the room I share from my sister, and towards my parent's room, where my dad said he would let me wear one of his suits. When I walk into my parents' room, I see them already dressed and ready to go.

"Hello Leo." My mother says.

"Hey mom, hey dad. Um... I'm here for the suit."

"Oh, of course." my dad then goes to get the suit out of the closet.

"Hey... you guys don't need to worry." I say.

"Yes we do. Your name is in there seven times, Leana's," my sixteen year old sister, "is in there ten times, and Beatris'" my nineteen year old sister, " is in there another seven. That is twenty four times one of my kids could be Reaped."

"Hey, there _is_ still Arianna." I say. Arianna is 23.

"That doesn't help." my father says to me.

See, normally, thirteen and nineteen year olds names are only in there once. Just once. Fourteen and eighteen year olds are in there twice, and fifteen and seventeen year olds are in there three times. And as for the sixteen year olds... there in the ten times. Another 'sacrifice for something better'. Me and my nineteen year old sister are splitting "who takes the Tessera" evenly, seeing as my Beatris' name would already be in there ten times.

As I finish putting on my father's suit, I can't help but feel it's actually too big, even though I was five foot eleven. But, it will probably be the one I use for all Reapings to come.

As me, my sisters, and my parents leave my house, a feeling of unexplainable dread fills me. This terrible **knowing** that I WILL be Reaped. I just shove my hands in my suit and keep walking.

As we arive, we each of us go to our own respective sections. As the girl gets reaped, she goes up without saying a word, or doing anything really.

"And now our boy!" The escort says happily. She slowly sticks her hand in the bowl.

She pulls out a name, and then waits a few seconds to create suspense. "Leonard Frank!" She says, and smiles out to the crowd.

* * *

Ruby Ashburn, district 3 girl

The walk to the reaping is uneventful, to tell the truth. I'm not one to talk, and my parents don't want to force out conversation.

And my brother is five months old.

Really, everything in life is un eventful. Getting my finger pricked is uneventful. Going to the 16 year old girl section is uneventful. The escort, along with the video, is also uneventful.

Geting picked, is not.

I stand there doing nothing.

Someone pushes me and yells, 'go up there already!' and the pease keepers come get me.

I'd talk about the visits but they we're... uneventful.

* * *

Dylan Strope

"Ok." My little sister Rachel says. "You need to wear this." In her hand, she holds a red tie.

"Why?" I ask.

"It matches your hair." Says Flora, Rachel's twin. "Well, part off it anyway." My hair was red and green, something my mother threw a fit about. If they picked Me, I wasn't going to be a perfect tribute.

"Hm... alright." I put the tie on, not under my medreses shirt, but directly around my neck. "Perfect!" I say, smiling into the mirror. They laugh.

"You look silly" says Flora.

"That's the point!" Says Rachel.

"Alright girls, let's quit the talking. We have a ceremony to go to."

The walk is a quiet one for me and my parents, but full of laughter and talking for my little sisters. They still don't know exactly what The Games are. Lucky them.

After our escort gets done with everything, and a girl with ridicule sly short hair gets put on stage, they pull the boys' name.

That name is mine.

"No. No. No... I'm no... I won't be APART OF THE GAMES! NO!" The pease creepers start to bring me on stage. I claw at them "NO! I WON'T BE IN THE GAMES! YOU CAN'T FU..." I stop.

* * *

"Do you know what death is?" I ask my sisters.

"What is it?" Flora asks, so very exited.

"It's when you go to sleep for ever."

"Who would want to go to sleep forever?"

"No one. But the point of this game is to put people to sleep, and be the only one to come back awake."

"But... that would mean putting other people to sleep."

"I know. But I want to come back awake."

"NO! My sister yells. Don't put people to sleep! You can't!"

"Weather I do or don't isn't important. The point is I am going to miss you guys so much while I'm away!"

"We'll miss you too." Says my mom.

"Hey. you guys have nothing to worry about. I'll be fine."

"Yeah. We'll miss you too."

We hug until it's over

* * *

Jason McCraft, District five.

LOL MORE UN EVENTFULL NESS. THIS IS GOING TO BE A BLOOD BATH SO IM NOT EVEN GONNA BOTHER. LOL.

* * *

Julie Anderson

You like walking. You supose that that's good, incase you get reaped. You could just walk along the edge of the arena, not that you want to be don't think that you would do *very well in the games. You're to nice. You don't think that you could even hurt animals to eat. And, you don't think you could find berries to eat either, you would most likely eat some poison!

When your name gets called, you are shocked. You aren't scared, just, shocked. You go up with a smile on your face.

* * *

**SO APERENTLY. THIS ISN'T DEAD? Yeah, I know. Basicly, classes this year sucked, and I had NO TIME TO DO ANYTHING I also apologies for Any grammatical or spelling errors... My iPad is not agreeing with Fanfiction right now...If you no longer want to be a part of this, that would be completely fine, as it has been about a year since the last update...**


End file.
